Mission To All KHR Fans
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Everyone, this is not a drill! I repeat THIS IS NOT A DRILL! There is a threat to KHR and I wish for your cooperation! Are you ready for this mission or not? 'Cause this is also for our favorite animes other than KHR ! This is real and true! And I hope for your assistance in stopping this threat!


"Okay, hello, guys~! You click this and ready for your mission?" I asked, smiling at everyone present.

"Yes, Black-chan!" everyone replied with great enthusiasm. "We're ready!"

"Okay, let's start," I clapped my hands in delight, a black tail swaying in my black and my aura turned dark. "You guys know this page called 'Anime is Satan' yet?"

Everyone in the group split into four. One raging in anger, two having this disappointed aura, three crying and four looking as clueless as ever.

"Well, let's just say they insulted our favorite animes and I personally think they need their eyes to be open..."

The room suddenly grew dark and the forth who was clueless joined the other three groups. I could my stomach turn and disappointment and understanding came to me.

"I seriously wanted to ignore 'em and just moved on with my life 'cause I respect their opinions and I promised to just report and ignore 'em..."

Everyone blinked in confusion and others stared at me wide-eye.

I felt my mouth curved a deadly sadistic smirk and tilted my head slightly.

"What's the fun in that?"

Again, everyone kept blinking and staring at me wide-eye as if I grew another head.

"So let's talk to the KHR cast, shall we?"

* * *

Tsuna blinked as he stared at his surroundings before settling his glance at the people around.

"Eto...," he mumbled quietly but still loud enough for everyone to focus on him. He quickly ducked and stared at the floor embarrassed at the stares but he did manage to finish his sentence, although with stutters. "W-where a-am I-I?"

I was the first to break the silence and qlomped the poor confused brunette. "Too kawaiii~!"

The young soon-to-be mafia don blushed ten fold and tried to get away from me.

Suddenly, a shoes met my head and I put away from Tsuna.

"Alright, I'll get on with it!" I pouted but then turned to the Young Vongola seriously. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, Tsu-chan."

Tsuna looked a bit weirded out by the nicknamed 'Tsu-chan' but shrugged it off. "Err... It's fine but why am I here?" he asked politely, trying to ignore the intuition of his that told him he wouldn't like what would happen next.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but someone mentioned they think you're an evil Satanic because of your flames and that you kill beings...," I said, trying to hold both my anger and my tears.

Tsuna stared for a minute before his eyes turn watery and he went into full tears and apologies.

"I-I'M S-SO *sniff* S-SORRY! I-IT'S *sniff* T-TRUE! I *sniff* r-really d-did i-it! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

I quickly crunched down and hugged the poor boy and felt my tears and anger breaking out but I tried to kept in calm for now.

"There, there. You did it for your family..," I smoothed the boy in my arms and thought of some ways to calm myself for I wasn't still allowed to get angry yet.

"B-B-BUT! WAAAAH! I REALLY DID KILL!"

Everyone was now in their breaking point and one thing was in their mind.

_'How can someone accuse of such a sweet boy like that without understanding his reasons?'_

I then looked at my watch and pushed a button, making the broken boy back to his world.

I stood up, not anymore trying to stop my killing intent and everyone else followed in suit.

I picked out the next person and smirked sadistically, promising pain for someone who accused my favorite character.

"Next, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi."

As soon as that was said, two teenager, one with silver hair and the other with black hair.

"Hello, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun~!" I said cheerfully but the dark aura said otherwise.

"Are you the one who made Juudaime cry?" Gokudera asked, more like shouted, angrily. His hands was ready to shoot at me with dynamites.

I looked at Yamamoto and found that he too was ready to attack and was forcing himself to stay calm.

I pulled out my Ipod with the "Anime is Satan" page and showed it do them, causing them to darken their auras.

"I'LL FU -" I threw a paper which said "No cursing, this is rated K only" which he glared at but nonetheless obeyed. "I'LL KILL THOSE BA-IDIOTS!"

"Ma~ So we'll be playing a game? Count me in~" Yamamoto said cheerfully but I saw the look of someone that promised pain and sufferings.

"BASEBALL FREAK, IT'S NOT A GAME!" the storm guardian shouted angrily while the rain guardian just laughed, "Haha, right!"

And they were gone, leaving me and everyone else waving at them. Well, some others fainted from seeing their favorite characters up close.

I then pushed another button, causing the next person or pair up.

"Kufufufu, what's this?" Mukuro asked but I noticed the tick mark on his head and knew that the other saw the broken state of a certain Vongola.

I then made my eyes wonder to Chrome who seemed to be emitting a dark aura.

"Black-chan, is it true that there's this page that insulted Boss?" the quiet girl asked, making me nod sadly.

And no more talking's done, they're off to haunt certain people.

"Well, that was quick," someone from the group said, making others laugh.

But then, they quiet down, noticing a certain perfect's aura.

"Here, Hibari-san," I said casually, giving the direction to the admins of the crap we, otakus, all hate.

And without any word, he's off to bite some people to death.

I looked at everyone, expecting a comment but blinked when there's none.

"Okay, last is..."

"Ciaossu," Reborn, in his adult form, came and went. "Don't need to tell me. I'll be teaching those guys how to do a proper comment."

...Silence.

I looked around and pulled out my cellphone.

"Hello? Is this the ambulance? Some of my friends fainted from seeing their favorite character? Oh... It's normal? I see..."

I coughed loudly and stood in the center and smiled oh-so sweetly.

"Now, let's go to FB and report them~ Who's with me~?"

(Wish this really happens and I hope I won't get reported from this. Oh yeah, can someone teach me how to report a page?)


End file.
